


A Vocabulary I Made Because I Haven't Posted Anything In A While

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just a vocabulary for the tags in my story in case you ever want to know what they mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: I haven't posted anything in a while, so I thought I'd make a small vocabulary so you know what you're getting into when you read my stories





	A Vocabulary I Made Because I Haven't Posted Anything In A While

Sexualized Storyline: The entire storyline is sexualized and made into one based more on Smut than actual fighting

Pure Smut: Like Sexualized Storyline, Pure Smut focuses on making the story a massive fuckfest over giving it a good plot

Since these two were the only ones I had so far that you probably don't recognize, this' all until I start using more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to question why I wrote this


End file.
